


The End of a Tragedy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Gift Fic, Hufflepuff Kageyama Tobio, Hufflepuff Sugawara Koushi, Minor Character Death, Slytherin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’s safe, he’s here, and at this moment, it is all that matters to you. [dw20]
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 17





	The End of a Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbreakerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakerr/gifts).



> Dedicated to Deb <3
> 
> I wrote this in like 2 hours please have mercy on me orz

Life has always been unfair to Tobio.

Perhaps it’s the curse of being the Chosen One. His name is always whispered in the halls of Hogwarts, rumors and assumptions about him are in every corner, and death has become horribly common for him. He lost his parents to the Killing Curse, struck by the Dark Lord who failed to kill him but instead gave him a scar on his forehead. His grandfather, the man who raised him, also met the same fate, cursed by a masked man that went by the name of _Taruchi_.

His older sister, one of the best young Aurors in this generation, was killed in action, and he was adopted by the Hinata family when he was six. He didn’t get along well with his adoptive brother — he always found Shoyo’s energy and bubbliness overwhelmingly annoying, but they ended up being close friends when they both received their letters from Hogwarts.

Although the Hinata family always treated him like he was truly a part of their bloodline, he still felt a twinge of guilt whenever he went around with them because all that would follow were unpleasant rumors. He knew the people around him pitied him. His surname was well-known in the wizarding world, after all, and being the last living member with it came with a lot of pressure.

The students in Hogwarts called him the ‘Young King.’ He’s a Quidditch prodigy, strong in all positions, and was made a regular on the Hufflepuff team as the Chaser in his first year. Although he wasn’t the strongest in other subjects (namely Herbology, because he wasn’t the gentlest person and Care for Magical Creatures, because animals seem to dislike him right away) his prowess in magic duels is to be feared by many students. The nickname he was given put a heavy burden on his shoulders and all he would hear were expectations and high hopes.

Tobio does not think of himself as a prodigy by any means. He was just a kid who Fate had no mercy on. At one point, he found himself wondering what his life would be like had he been born as someone else. Would he still be a wizard? Would he still have his birth parents? Would he still have his beloved sister, the one who loved him more than anyone, the one who was cruelly taken away from him by a criminal who was now left to rot in Azkaban? Would he have met _you_?

The girl who destroyed every stereotype about Slytherins and showed that not all Slytherins were evil — she and her friends were proof of that. The girl who cheered for him in Quidditch even though he was up against her House. The girl who helped tutor him in Potions and praised him every time he did well in the class. The girl who took him to the infirmary when he accidentally pulled on a Hippogriff’s feathers and got thrown off its back. The girl who had stolen his heart since his first year in Hogwarts. 

Admitting he was in love with someone wasn’t easy. He only managed to confess his feelings to you in his fifth year. It was also the memory that helped make his Patronus — the Stag, the symbol of strength, heroism and nobility. The way you smiled at him when he made it, eyes twinkling with joy and pride, made him want to do everything to his best because he wanted you to be proud of him. And you were. You still are, as you tell him every day.

He’s thankful to Fate for gifting him with you, but the life of a Kageyama is not one without tragedy. Perhaps the happiness he has from being with you is a consolation from Fate for the things to come. The losses he’d encountered since this destined battle began. He hates that this is another tragedy Fate has given him, because he’s only seventeen and here he is, fighting in a _war_ that he’s involved in.

You’re nowhere to be found and all he could do right now is hope that you’re okay, hope that you wouldn’t end up the same way as the rest of the people he’d grown fond of. He witnessed Durmstrang’s champion Atsumu Miya get murdered by one of the Dark Lord’s followers during the final stage of the Triwizard Tournament. The Hufflepuff Prefect, Koushi, was killed by a Death Eater named ‘Neo’ while defending Tobio. Shoyo was killed right in front of his eyes, falling to the ground lifeless by the Dark Lord himself, the man who slaughtered Tobio’s brother with a maniacal grin on his face.

A cry is heard from behind him. Tadashi holds Godric Gryffindor’s sword above his head, his face tightened in a tense expression as he swings it down, slicing the Dark Lord’s serpent’s head off. The Dark Lord screams out in agony as his last Horcrux being destroyed has weakened him. It does not stop him from attacking, however, as he immediately points his wand towards Tobio. A familiar green light shoots out from the tip of his wand at the same time as a red light that comes out from Tobio’s wand.

This villain is strong, but he is not invincible, and deflecting his spell is difficult, but not impossible. The fiery redness of the Expelliarmus spell overpowers the Killing Curse, pushing the caster to his knees as his wand flies away from his hand and towards Tobio, who swiftly grabs it with his free hand. The Dark Lord lets out one last cry of pain before his body crumbles into ashes and dust.

It is finally over.

“ _Tobio!_ ”

He hears your voice call out to him and before he knows it, your arms are wrapped around his torso, pulling him in for an embrace. 

“Oh, Tobio,” you whimper once you pull away, bringing your hands up to caress the sides of his face. They’re stained with tears, dirt and dried blood, but his face is warm and he’s _here_. Living, breathing, _alive_ , and he _won_.

There is no doubt that this will forever remain in your memories, that they will continue to haunt you until the last day of your lives. The losses of the people you knew will make you grieve every day, and this place you call a second home will have to be rebuilt, but the battle is finally over. It is the end of this tragedy. He’s safe, he’s here, and at this moment, it is all that matters to you.


End file.
